


Late Night Visit

by interchaellar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: Leviathan plays an FPS game in 3am but gets a knock on the door. It's MC.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 286





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a long time and my first time here. also tried to make this as gender neutral as possible so if a pronoun slips here and there, i apologize

Levi stayed inside his room as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. A new game arrived at the House of Lamentation today delivered by Akuzon and he couldn't wait to grind the game. It was an FPS game which revolved around the plot where you need to kill as many zombies as you can and it can be played offline and online.

"Almost there.." he mumbled to himself as he tries to kill the last 5 zombies before entering stage 75. "VICTORY!" Showed on his screen, making him jump in excitement, almost forgetting that he had headphones plugged in. He cheers for a minute before sitting back down. "I did it once again. Ruri-chan this is for you!" He exclaimed with his fists up. There was a knock on his door, he clearly heard it, but chose to ignore it. He puts his headphones on again and was about to click "next match" but he heard a voice through the door.

"Levi, are you awake?" It was MC. Leviathan heaved a breath, "I'm busy." Was all he said back. "I just needed a word of advice. Can I come in?" Levi doesn't respond to the human. "You don't even need to listen. I just need to let this all out on someone. And I know you're the only one awake at this hour." Levi looks at his monitor and back at the door, rubbing his face in frustration before letting out a loud groan, enough for MC to hear.

He marches to the door angrily, opening the door. MC stood there with tears in their eyes, startling the taller figure. But before Leviathan would say anything, MC let's themselves in and plops on top of his bed, face first. Levi was still shocked, still standing by the opened door as MC sniffles silently.

"Hey, my bed's gonna get all wet." He complained before shutting the door. MC doesn't reply but sits up, wiping their tears away with their hands. Levi, who was embarrassed and nervous, didn't know what to do so he walks back to his desk and sits down, staying away from MC who was clearly in bad shape. The demon has never had.. an emotionally distraught human in his room. "Make it fast, I need to finish my game." He said and pressed the "match start" button.

"I don't know what to do, Levi.. I'm failing Science." MC let out. "And I don't know if I should tell Lucifer about me failing because he will be very disappointed in me since I'm mainly here for the exchange program." MC said weakily. "I don't wanna be kicked out." Leviathan's eyes were focused on the monitor but he was actually paying attention to every single word MC was saying. "I don't want to leave. The thought of me leaving all of you and going back to the human world is.." MC stops as more tears leave their eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm being really weak and emotional right now, I know how much you hate it. I probably shouldn't have bothered to come here anyway."

MC sniffled for a while before wiping their tears off, "I'll just head out now.." as MC was about to stand up, "don't." Levi says quickly, eyes still on his screen. "You're not bothering me at all." Although his face wasn't looking at MC's, it was still obvious that his cheeks were reddening a bit. "I may not be the smartest," he stops and kills a few zombies, "but I can still.." he chokes up a bit and coughs, "help you." He said a bit more silent.

"And I know how much you'll miss my brothers. Lucifer, Satan, Asmo, Belphie, Beel, and even stupid Mammon. So I'll help you. Again, not the smartest but-" he stops when he sees MC by his side and was trying to get on top of him. "What are you doing-" his eyes were wide and was shocked. MC faces him and sits on his lap, wrapping their arms around Levi's torso and rests their head on his shoulder, "I'll miss you too, y'know." MC says softly near Leviathan's ear, making his cheeks burn.

"Why are you suddenly..." he stops and just clears his throat. "I just felt like I needed to hug you. I could get off-"

"That won't be necessary." He cuts MC off immediately. Leviathan was still shocked and embarrassed by the sudden action but decided to rest his chin on MC's shoulder. Leviathan didn't want to let go of the human. Even though he was still focusing on his game, he couldn't help but get distracted by the human's warmth. It was soothing to him. Calming. He didn't want time to pass at all. "You all mean so much to me. Especially you Levi." MC confesses slowly. "Don't think so low about yourself, you're a great demon. You've always been there for me, you help me out in every way possible, and you're just amazing. I don't want to hear you calling yourself names or anything negative. From now on I want you to be happy with yourself and be confident." Leviathan was silent, eyes still on his game, but his heart was pounding violently. He was afraid the human could hear or feel his heart pounding since MC was resting on his body. "For a demon, you're very warm, Levi." MC says in a softer tone. He clears the stage once again and takes his headphones off, placing them on the desk. "Y'know, I'll miss you a lot too." He mumbled, face red as ever. "And you're not so bad too." Leviathan pauses and takes a deep breath, trying to not be embarrassed. "You make us happy. You make me happy. You changed all of us in a good way and.. I'm so glad I met you, MC." He looks down for a bit and looks back at his screen, "and I want to be with you forever." He said. "MC?" He waits for a bit and assumes that the smaller figure passed out while resting on his body. 

Levi chuckles and stands up carefully, making sure to not drop them. MC's arms and legs were wrapped around the boy which made his job easier than he thought. Leviathan places MC on his bed and tucks them in. He sits down near MC and plays with their hair for a few minutes, his fingers stroking the human's facial features gently. He was watching over them and lands a kiss on their forehead, smiling gently. "Sleep well." He said.


End file.
